Assassination of Zeynep Adin
The Assassination of Zeynep Adin happened at the same time as the assassination attempt on Adalet Acar, Kai Acar's daughter. As a result of Zeynep trying to foil the attempt on Adalet Acar's life, Zeynep was shot and killed alongside her own daughter. Background After the failed assassination attempt on Onan Vural, Aydogan Ceylan plotted to eliminate Kai's daughter (and Aydogan's own niece) in order to make the mission more personal. When Edward protested that he'd be killing his own niece in the process, Aydogan revealed that he and Gulsu disowned Adalet after she made it clear that she was standing by her father, no matter how evil he was. After a failed first attempt on Adalet Acar's life, Adalet was rushed to the hospital, where her father, brother and mother visited her. While Kai and Onan left to go home, Zeynep decided to stay behind to ask the doctor how bad her injuries were. Later, she overheard Sezen Ulas threatening her daughter and angrily ranting about her husband. With her motherhood instincts in motion Zeynep sprang into action and attempted to save Adalet. The Assassination Seeing Zeynep threaten Adalet, she burst into the room and shot Sezen. However, unbeknownst to Zeynep, Sezen was wearing a bulletproof Kevlar shirt underneath her nurse uniform. Ava Clancy happened to witness Zeynep open fire on Sezen, and along with the rest of the Fraud Investigation Unit and the Maglio family, savagely assaulted Zeynep; Zeynep and Ava exchanged savage blows to each other, before Zeynep was able to throw Ava to the floor. She was then struck in the face by Marsha Maglio's elbow, and Zeynep started exchanging blows with Marsha before Sezen, having survived the initial gunshot due to her body armor, came at her from behind and threw her through the doorway and into the hallway outside. Pulling out a small dirk, Zeynep began slashing and jabbing at Marsha and Sezen, with Marsha using a variety of hospital furniture to protect herself and convert into improvised weapons. Edward's mother Diana also joined the fight, having seen the fighting from the reception desk; she tackled Zeynep from behind, but was also overpowered in the process. Zeynep continued to attack Marsha with the knife, before abruptly holding her at knifepoint. By this time, Bill and Edward had arrived and had witnessed the fighting going on. Edward and Bill looked at each other before advancing on Zeynep, ready for a fight. Diana was able to drive Zeynep into a wall and elbow her in the side before scrambling out of the way as Ava Clancy, Marsha Maglio, Ava Maglio, Bill Maglio, and Edward Maglio all advanced on her; although Zeynep was able to beat Bill and Edward, she was unable to defend against Marsha's martial arts skills, due to her age. Seeing her knife on the floor of the hospital, Zeynep lunged for it and tried to stab Marsha with it, but Diana jumped on top of her and began wrestling with Zeynep to disarm her of the knife. She failed, however, and Zeynep was able to get on top of Diana and began strangling her. Adalet Acar, attempting to help her mother, went for Sezen's gun and tried to shoot Diana herself. Minutes before either Zeynep or Adalet could kill Diana, however, Ava was able to kill both Adalet and Zeynep; she pulled out a gun of her own and fired a single round through Zeynep's head and into Adalet's stomach, killing both women. Impact The deaths of both Adalet and Zeynep caused Kai Acar to go mad with grief and vengeance. He finally saw the Maglio family and their allies for who they really are; a family that knew how to shoot guns and fight with determination and resolve. As a result of this, he decided to make the war personal by killing Edward and his whole family, as well as all his friends. Category:Incidents